


There are no Accidents

by Kiwi_sneeze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Editor Akaashi Keiji, First Meetings, Haikyuu (minor) Spoilers, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will tag as I go., Kinda, M/M, On Hiatus, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Soft Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_sneeze/pseuds/Kiwi_sneeze
Summary: A little, brief, first meeting between the soon-to-be star and one tired editor, that could turn from nothing to everything.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 17





	1. The little Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writting, so I kept it short and nice, or I think it's nice. If I see someonle likes it, maybe I'll keep going.

It was around 8 pm and the streets were crowded when Akaashi was walking towards the train station after a long day at work. Finishing some things that were due for at least two weeks from now was one of the reasons for him working overtime. He felt tired, and walking through the thousands of people that were on the streets wasn’t helping too much, not when he felt the urge to get home and just rest.

He bumped shoulders with everyone, the little pushes weren’t anything that could make him fall or anything, but he surely wasn’t expecting to totally fall back when a guy, at least a few centimeters taller and bigger, just stumbled past him, a little too fast and in the opposite direction everyone else was going, dragging some dirty looks to him. Luckily, most of his important things were in Akaashi’s bag, but the one thing he knew it was missing were his glasses, which he started to look for quickly, fearful that someone would step on them.

Much to his surprise, his glasses weren’t either on the ground or completely gone, they were in some strangers hands, the one that made him trip. 

“I’m so, so, so sorry, are you okay?” The stranger asked, worry all over his face and voice, kneeling just next to him, holding his glasses out gently, a total opposite of how the man looked. Akaashi’s eyes studied him for a second, noticing the golden eyes that were looking down and the weird form of his hair, before taking what was his from the other hands and putting them back on, checking for any damage.

“I’m fine, thank you.” He finally answered, a little too dry, before starting to get up, getting help from the other unexpectedly.

“I was in a hurry, I really didn’t mean it, sorry” he sounded so embarrassed, giving explanations that weren’t actually necessary, he could have just apologized again and left. He had his eyes everywhere but in Akaashi right now, still keeping a little grip in his arm even though he was totally up now. This gave the raven haired man one more second to look at him, getting a few clues of why would he be so hurried in the first place, but having enough time to help the stranger he tripped into. He immediately recognized the MSBY Black Jackals jersey under his open coat, and curiosity got the best of him.

“You play volleyball?” Akaashi only asked, even though it was kind of obvious what the answer would be, he just wanted to make sure it wasn’t a fan of the team or something.

“How did you-“ The golden eyed man started, but stopped mid question when he looked down to himself. “Oh, yeah. Do you watch our games?” He said, smiling all of the sudden, and finally letting go of Akaashi, who haven’t even noticed that his arm was still being held.

“A few, I like the sport.” He answered shortly, in awe of the sudden and positive vibes that came out of the guy that couldn’t even look at him mere second ago. He wasn’t lying at all, whenever he went to pick up his favorite onigiris, courtesy of Osamu Miya, he would meet Atsumu too. Listening to them, or mostly Atsumu talk about his volleyball matches, he felt dragged to watch them too, he could get how exiting the sport was, he played it back in high school, but he wasn’t sure if he saw enough to recognize the man standing in front of him.

“I’m their newest addition, Bokuto Kotarou.” Bokuto commented, making now much more sense to why Akaashi couldn’t recognize him.

“Good to know they have someone new in the team.” Akaashi said, thinking on how many times he heard mention that the needed someone else into the team to keep up with their position, and now he wondered if Bokuto was what they needed. 

Bokuto was about to add something else, until he felt a little buzz coming from his pocket, so he took out his phone noticing how the name “Sakusa” was displayed in the screen. His mouth fell into a flat line, remembering what he was doing before the whole crash thing. Putting back his phone were it was before, he raised his eyes back up at Akaashi. “I- I gotta go, again, I’m so sorry,” He said raising his hand up to his mouth, clapping them together to reassure the apology. “and I hope to see you between the public. Cheer us on!” He added, leaving right away after that.

“I will,.” Akaashi answered, the words losing volume as they left his mouth, he was pretty sure Bokuto wouldn't hear him since he already left, but he got another smile from him, with a happy gaze over his shoulder. 

He found himself smiling, considering to actually find out when was the next game of theirs. He went back to walking down the street, no longer bother by the crowds or his tiredness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a break form work was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone actually liked this, so I kept going.

The idea of going to one of the Black Jackals matches went back and forward over Keiji’s for the course of a month, always coming when he was getting too stressed and needed a break, and fading away when he had his mind clear and a little of free time.

The only thing that reminded him about it was the casual sport section on the news which talked about the volleyball team, in the almost unknown times that he watched the television at all.

One of this times just happened when he was rather free, only having the tv on for background noise, his attention turned to it at the mention of the team, or to be exactly, Bokuto. The comments over him and his performance in the court were good, mostly calling him an “Ace”, and how his presence in there did both scare the opponents with his crossed spikes and making the fans cheer for him like crazy.

The brief moments he spent with him were enough to notice how much presence could get buried in someone’s head, not actually being able to forget what he said to him a month ago, but Akaashi wondered if Bokuto, with the huge amount of attention he had now, would even remember him, and it was a certainty that he wouldn’t, at least that’s what Akaashi thought as he watched some replays of the last match.

With that in his head, he almost discarded the idea of going at all, even though the next game would happened soon, two days from now, and it will be in his same city.  
He gave it a second thought, he could go, it wasn’t getting out of his way at all, and even if Bokuto didn’t recognize him, the match would be interesting enough. Then, why not?

And that’s how now he found himself entering into the venue where the game was being held those days later, after the sun settled, around 7:30 pm. A large amount of people were already sitting in the rows of seats, at different heights, but he went to the closer ones to the court, wanting to have full attention at the match, clearing his head for a while with something that he still liked after not playing for years.

It took a few minutes before the cheering begun, the Black Jackals entering the court, Bokuto being the most noticeable one, not only for appearance, but also because he was raising his arms while making a slow spin, watching the whole audience and giving them more reasons to be much more loud then when they just stepped in.  
Atsumu laughed, or that’s what it looked like, Akaashi wasn’t close enough to get their total expressions, and one of his teammates, tall, dark hair, and a mask on, seemed to be telling him something. Bokuto just smiled back at him, and the guy just turned in apparent annoyance. 

The two color haired man almost finished his overview of the place and the people, when he totally stopped. He seemed to have spotted someone in the crow, and Keiji just shrugged while taking his eyes away from there, since Bokuto was staring back at him. It took him a moment before coming back to his senses and joining his team at the other end of the court, getting ready to warm up without him, the little show that Bokuto putted up looked like a common thing to them by now, even with only a month in the team.

The match went smoothly, and somethings took Akaashi by surprise, some of the moves looking so perfect from both sides, something that he couldn’t appreciate in then tv screen. Sets, receives, spikes, mostly of them where so perfectly calculated it send chills down his spine, perfectly conscious that this was a total different level of what he used to play.

But his eyes were mostly dragged to the so called “Ace”, Bokuto’s spikes were better then what people described, and much better than what he could have imagined. A really curious moved was used by him too, one or two receives had been stopped with his chest only, and maybe it was a reckless way to do it, but a save was a save, and it didn’t stop it from being incredibly unusual.

As soon as the game ended, people started to leave the place, but Akaashi kept his place, staying a few minutes more while the players stretched, and then left. His lips were curved up, happy that he actually came to watch the match, his head was replaying many of the plays of the evening over and over, and it went like this until it sounded like someone was calling for him, or that was he thought, being the only person in that corridor leading to the exit at the time.

Looking over his shoulder, he found the same pair of golden eyes that gazed at him earlier looking at his back. “Hey!” he called again, even when Akaashi already turned to face him.

“You actually came!” Bokuto said, being a little too loud while approaching Akaashi, he didn’t mind the volume coming from him though. “You took me totally out of guard” he added.

Akaashi raised his eyebrows, opening his eyes a little more. He actually remembered him?

In Bokuto’s case, anyone could easily spot him, anywhere. The way his hair was arranged and colored, the way of his eyebrows and eyes, and the color of those, almost gold, with a penetrating look. Next to him, and anyone, Akaashi was really average, black hair, arranged in an almost symmetrical form, green eyes, that weren’t too noticeable, mostly looking black under the normal light. How could he be spotted between the crows that was there? 

“I had time, and needed a little distraction.” Akaashi finally answered, trying to avoid the look that Bokuto had over him, but being polite enough to meet it while talking.

“That’s good, having someone between the people to actually spot it’s really nice. Did you like the match?” Bokuto asked, tilting his head a little to meet Akaashi’s gaze while smiling. Seriously, what called his attention to Keiji that much?

“It was really good, a total different level of what I used to play.” Akaashi said, meeting his eyes once more, this time getting shyer, he was too close, making him shrug a little, but he wasn’t feeling uncomfortable a little.

“You played? Position?” Bokuto asked, much more excited than before.

“Setter.” A short answer coming from the raven haired man. “I told you I liked the sport.”

“You like the sport, that doesn’t mean you played” Bokuto elaborated, totally having a point that Akaashi missed much to his surprise. “But, would you like to play some day?” He added.

Akaashi almost dropped visual contact at this point, feeling uncharacteristically shy. “I- my tosses won’t be as good as Atsumu’s ones.” He chuckled nervously, and that was a truth, he haven’t played in way too long by now.

“That’s not important, a little game may be enough to get the perfect tosses!” Bokuto said, cheerful. Akaashi blushed a little pink. He couldn’t say no, or it felt like that, Bokuto seemed like the kind to never give up once an idea was on his mind.

Akaashi just sighed. “If I find time, maybe.” He agreed, making Bokuto go to full smile again, or it never left his face in first place?

“I just- Em… Could you-“ Bokuto went shy all of the sudden, he seemed almost embarrassed, making Akaashi raise one eyebrow. “Number, could I have your number?” He finally managed out.  
Akaashi smiled, the roles seemed to invert, Bokuto going totally shy and him being the one with confidence. “Sure, and call me Akaashi.” He answered, making Bokuto realize how he haven’t asked for his name at all. 

“Right, sure Akaasghee.” Bokuto said, little smile in his face.

“Akaashi” he corrected. Bokuto pouted.

“Agaashe.”

“Akaashi.”

“Akaaghi”

“Here, just, repeat after me.” He finally said, a little exasperated. “A-“

“A-“ Bokuto repeated obediently, really trying his best.

“Kaa-“

“Kaa-“

“Shi.”

“Shi.” Bokuto ended, thinking a second then. “Akaashi” he repeated.

“You got it.” Akaashi sighed, to then form a little smile.

After that, they both just gave each other their numbers, Akaashi finally leaving the place and Bokuto going back into the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
